Traditionally, a light emitting diode (LED) lamp is used to improve high power consumption of lamps. Referring now to FIG. 1, a lamp 1 comprises a body 10 and a light source module 11, wherein the body 10 has an upper end provided with a connector portion 100. The lamp 1 can be installed on a lamp holder (not shown) by the connector portion 100. The connector portion 100 has an upper end provided with a positive electrode 101, and a side periphery which is close to the connector portion 100 and provided with a negative electrode 102. The body 10 is further formed with a receiving space 103 therein, wherein the receiving space 103 receives a power driver 104 which is electrically connected to the positive electrode 101 and the negative electrode 102 of the connector portion 100 via a respective wire 105. Furthermore, the light source module 11 comprises a plurality of LEDs 110 and a circuit substrate 111, wherein the LEDs 110 are mounted on a lower surface of the circuit substrate 111, while an upper surface of the circuit substrate 111 is attached to a lower surface of the body 10 and electrically connected to the power driver 104 via two electrical wires 112 passing through the lower surface of the body 10.
Therefore, when the lamp 1 is installed on a lamp holder by a user, the electric power from the lamp holder can be supplied to the power driver 104 via the positive electrode 101, the negative electrode 102 and the wires 105 of the connector portion 100, and then the power driver 104 can drive the LEDs 110 through the electrical wires 112 to emit light.
However, there are still some disadvantages existing in the lamp 1. Generally, the service life of LEDs 110 is apparently shorter than that of the body 10 and the power driver 104 therein. However, the upper surface of the circuit substrate 111 of the light source module 11 is fixedly attached to the lower surface of the body 10 and electrically connected to the power driver 104 in the body 10 via the electrical wires 112. As a result, when any one of the LEDs 110 is damaged or the light generated therefrom is attenuated due to long-term use, the light source module 11 can not be singly detached or replaced by the user, and the whole lamp 1 must be replaced. Even though the body 10, the power driver 104 and other lamp elements are still workable, the lamp elements must be discarded, resulting in unnecessary waste of the lamp elements. Because the amount and the occupied space of the wasted lamp 1 is substantially increased, the use of the lamp 1 apparently can not meet the original design purpose of using the lamp 1 (i.e. saving energy and reducing carbon emissions for green environmental protection), while the cost of repairing and replacing the lamp 1 by the user can not be efficiently lowered down.
As a result, it is important for related manufacturers and designers of LED lamps to think how to develop a novel LED lamp to improve the foregoing disadvantages of the traditional LED lamps, in such a way that it is unnecessary for the user to replace the whole lamp when the LEDs of the lamp is damaged or long-term used. Therefore, the purpose of efficiently saving energy and reducing carbon emissions for green environmental protection can be carried out, the unnecessary waste of the lamp elements can be reduced, and the cost of repairing and replacing the lamps by the user can be efficiently lowered down.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an LED lamp having a replaceable light source module to solve the problems existing in the traditional LED lamps as described above, so that the user can conveniently detach a light source module from a lamp and install another light source module onto the lamp. Therefore, when the light source module is long-term used or damaged, the user can individually replace the light source module, so as to efficiently solve the problem of replacing the whole traditional lamp.